Love Restrained
by This is My Truth Tell Me Yours
Summary: The fact that the two of them had Riddle's journal for a while is a powerful connection between them, although Ginny and Draco took a long time to realize that...


_**DISCLAIMER**: The characters belong to J.K., the ideas, on the other hand, are all mine. _

* * *

_"Nothing lasts forever, and we both know hearts can change"_

**_Guns n' Roses, November Rain_**

* * *

**Love Restrained **

You are angry. You are scared. You are denying those feelings to everyone else because no one else can possibly understand it. You build a wall around yourself to shield you from others, and what you don't realize is that the wall does not keep other people out. It locks you in.

Most of all you are lonely.

Of course, there are other people around you. There are family members and friends and colleagues and teachers, but none of them has been through what you have. They care about you, of course, but you can never tell them the truth. You can never tell them that some part of that evil that had been with you will always remain with you. Other people would be scared, they would run away. And in an effort to keep them close, you lie. You smile and say you feel better. They think you are healing. You let them think that.

You know that there is always going to be an open wound.

And it does not matter that your struggle to conceal the truth is successful. It does not matter that there are people around you. Your relationship with them is based in lies. And your loneliness does not go away. It gets bigger. It acquires a life of its own.

And that's when he came. That's when he broke the walls you had build to keep you safe and entered your fortress. He was uninvited, but not unwelcome. Soon you rebuild your walls, only this time he is in there with you. You are not alone anymore. There seems to be hope after all.

You have shared something important. It's not a good thing, it's the worst experience of your life, probably the worst of his life as well. But it's a part of who you are forever, and you know there is no way you can escape what is in your past. You can't pretend that nothing has happened. Nor can he. You are in this together. He completes you. He is the only one who understands what you have been through because he has been there. He understands your pain because his blood burns with that same pain.

He too has been used.

And when you don't look particularly happy, he doesn't have to ask why. And you don't have to lie.

The bond between you both is so powerful it fills you with fear.

"Ginny!" His voice echoes on the walls of the ruined bathroom. It was not until you met him that you were able to get back to that place.

He's holding your arm. It almost hurts, but you know he does not want to harm you. He just does not want you to walk away. And although at first, you struggled to get hid of his arms you stopped because you don't want to be anywhere else. He lets go of your arm and place his hands on your waist.

He looks confused. He looks hurt. It's painful for you. And if you need someone to blame all you have to do is look into a mirror.

You know you have been avoiding him. Now, in his arms, alone in that dark bathroom, you know that walking away is harder than you thought it would be. You have to explain it to him, you have to try.

He says he loves you. You know it's true. You love him too but you don't say that out loud. That's precisely the issue. The mutual love of you both builds on a solid basis of anger, hatred, shame and fear. You want it to last forever. That's not going to happen. _Nothing lasts forever, and you both know hearts can change._

"Draco"

You look into his dark grey eyes when you say what you have to say.

You sound insecure. He understands it. He always understands you.

He holds you tighter against his body, and when his lips are less than a millimetre away you realize you can feel his breathing. You can feel his heart beating next to your own. And he can feel your fear. Even before the kiss.

Because when your lips touched nothing else mattered. It was fire.

Yeah, the pain was still there. But the pain never really goes away.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** This is an old story, I think I wrote it a few years ago. It was my first (and so far only) experimentation writing in the second person. I have to say, it's a bit limited, but also quite interesting, it kinda makes the story more personal. It was also, my first attempt at Draco&Ginny. The fact that the two of them had Riddle's journal for a while is a powerful connection between them, I think it makes the relationship possible, believable- ___I might write another story based on these ideas, but this time in third person... Please, _review and give me a piece of your mind_


End file.
